


Demon of Lust

by raging_stor



Series: Asmo Gets Around [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom Beel, Dom/sub, I mean they are demons, Incest sorta, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Asmo, if it does count I'm sorry, m/m - Freeform, tagging it anyways, there's no genetic component
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: And so, left behind in the real world, Beelzebub and Asmodeus nevertheless end up having quite a fun and eventful night...After the events of Lesson 10-C, when Beel and Asmo switch bodies, Asmo manages to convince Beel to give in to a different kind of hunger...
Relationships: Beelzebub/Asmodeus
Series: Asmo Gets Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Demon of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if this counts as incest since they're brothers but not in the classic sense. If so I'm sorry, but I wrote this anyways so enjoy the sin dump. And leave a comment if you liked it!

Asmodeus’ eyes sparkled with excitement as understanding of their situation dawned on him. 

“You’re JOKING! Wh… You mean I’m inside YOU?! Ooo…! This is so… EXCITING!” He looked down at his body… Beel’s body… and grinned. Beelzebub, inside Asmodeus, frowned. 

“Exciting…? You mean you’re not freaked out right now?”

“All right, all right…priorities! First I’ve got to take of these clothes!” Asmodeus said, smirking lecherously as he began to slide Beel’s jacket from his shoulders.

“Wait. No, not that… Don’t do that.” Beelzebub was bright red, confined to the body of the Asmodeus with his own body helpless to the avatar of lust.

“Huh? But why not? I mean, right now this body belongs to me, and I have a right to take off these clothes and run my hands over every inch of it if I want to, now don’t I?”

“No, you don’t. We may have switched places, but that body of yours is all mine.” Asmodeus flushed at Beel’s words and bit his lip suggestively.

“Oh my… that body of yours is all mine?! Ooh Beel, stop! You’re getting me all excited!” He purred, pulling gently at the waistband of Beel’s pants.

“I’m not trying to get you excited. Just… don’t take off my clothes.”

“Ugh, but this was my one chance…” He reluctantly let go of the pants. “Still, even with your clothes on, I can tell that you’ve got one nice body! You know, I’ve always imagined what you’d look like stripped of your clothes, and thought about what an amazing body you must have! I mean, just look at these pecs! Mmm…! All you ever do is eat… How do you manage to build all of this muscle?!”

“Your body is all smooth and soft. I mean… why is everything so soft?” Beelzebub asked, gently touching his, rather Asmodeus’, arm. 

“Hey, tone down the sexy talk, Beel! You’re seriously going to get me excited here!” He glanced down, feeling his problem begin to push at Beelzebub’s pants.

“Sexy talk? I don’t know what you mean. Anyway… I noticed that I’m not getting hungry. At all.”

“Now that you mention it… suddenly I feel incredibly hungry! What’s going on?! I mean, you just ate lunch, didn’t you?! And not only that, you ate enough to feed ten people at least! What is up with this body of yours?! Do you have a black hole inside your stomach?!”

“Ah, now I finally understand… I always wondered how everyone else could eat so little and still be okay… So this is what it feels like to not be particularly hungry. Now I get it… Yeah, it really does feel like I don’t need to eat right now.” Beelzebub smiled, deciding he liked the feeling. Asmodeus just groaned.

“Ooh, I am so hungry! Do you have any food on you?!”

“Hey, don’t eat any of those books. Satan would give us an earful later!” Beelzebub warned, cautious from experience.

“But I’m hungry… G’AH!”

“Guh…”

“Wait a minute. That’s strange. Suddenly I’m not hungry anymore. And hey! Beel, I see you here in front of me again!”

“I’m hungry…” Beel moaned, looking down and seeing his own body again. “I guess the magic that caused us to switch bodies must’ve worn off, and we went back to normal.”

“Ugh, that’s no fun!” Asmodeus whined. “There was so much I was hoping to find out about you! All sorts of things I was hoping to experience…” This earned a hard glare from Beelzebub, who pulled his jacket back on. 

“You’re a total creep, Asmo.” He muttered, feeling his stomach growl. Asmodeus giggled. 

“Mmm… Perhaps! But we’re demons Beel, we’re supposed to give into our vices.” He licked his lips and smirked as he started to palm gently at his crotch. “You give into your hunger… so why shouldn’t I give into mine?” 

“Ugh, Asmo! Yeah sure okay, just not right here!” Beel muttered, exasperated. Asmo giggled. 

“Where then? Your room?”

“No! Your room. I’m not interested.” Beelzebub huffed and turned to leave, only to find the back of his shirt grabbed by Asmo.

“Mm come on Beel, how long has it been for you? Even if you prefer food, there’s no way you have no pent-up desire… for touch. For love.” He released his shirt and smiled as the younger demon turned around, staring at him. “Mm there it is… I see a different kind of hunger in your eyes now. There’s no shame in it you know. Nobody else ever has to know. Just you and me, lovers for a night~” He went back to rubbing his crotch through his pants, letting a breathy moan escape his lips.

Something snapped in Beelzebub then, watching how shamelessly the demon gave himself pleasure, practically begging for him. A sensation awakened in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time, heat pooling low in his stomach. His hunger was all but forgotten as he grabbed Asmo’s wrists, pulling his hand away from his crotch and backing him against a stack of books, caging him in his arms. Asmo gasped in surprise, then smiled.

“Ohh Beel… I knew you wanted me.”

“Shut the hell up for once.” Beelzebub growled and crashed his lips into the older demon’s. Asmodeus moaned and parted his lips to taste Beel, shuddering as Beel pulled back far too soon. He wasn’t disappointed for long though, as the glutton murmured “Your room, now.” Asmodeus tripped over his own feet in his desperation to get to his room, just down the hall. The moment they were through the door, Beel slammed it shut and had Asmo against it, one hand in his hair and the other cupping his cheek as he kissed him messily. 

Asmo was delighted as Beel’s warm tongue forced its way into his mouth, tasting and exploring the crevice. When the younger demon finally pulled back he licked his lips, smiling cutely, and put his hands on Beel’s shoulders to guide him back toward the bed. But Beel planted his feet and smirked, tilting his head. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled, pulling Asmo’s hands off of him and holding them out to the sides. Asmo gasped.

“B-Beel… I’m usually…” Beelzebub smirked, pleased he’d managed to fluster even the avatar of lust. 

“What? Top? Dom?” He dragged Asmo back to the bed and forced him down onto his back, crawling over him to nip at his neck. “No. You’ve been after my body for hundreds of years. And now, if you want it, we’re going to do this my way.” Asmo flushed, tilting his head to give Beel better access to his neck. He didn’t want to admit how long it’d been for him too, especially since the last time he bottomed. 

“Ah… Beel, when did you get so good at this?” He asked as Beel’s lips and tongue danced expertly over the skin of his neck. The younger demon chuckled, pulling back to start undressing Asmo. 

“I’m more experienced than you think.” He pulled Asmo’s scarf off, setting it aside. Then he rid him of his shirt before using the scarf to tie his wrists together and secure them to the headboard. He flushed as he gazed down at Asmo’s chest, slender but flawless with pink nipples already hardening. Asmo licked his lips, his eyes lighting up.

“Ohh Beel why didn’t you tell me sooner. I was so sure you were sexually starved!” He wriggled his wrists, testing the restraints, and found that he could get out of them if he wanted to. Luckily he had no desire to do so. Beelzebub laughed.

“It was cute, watching you ache for me for so long. Trying to sneak a peak whenever you could… You were practically begging for me, and yet you expected me to just let you take control… no. I like to hear you beg.” He leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, reveling in the little gasp of pleasure that earned him. Asmo pulled his knees up and spread his legs apart, hard cock straining at his pants. 

“Fuck! Mm, if you want to dominate the beautiful Asmodeus you’d better do a good job. Make me scream your name.” The last three words came out as a moan as Asmo arched his back, squirming in growing pleasure. Beelzebub brought up his other hand to pinch the neglected nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as the other was thoroughly worked over by his tongue. He loved the little mewls of pleasure he could pull from Asmo just by playing with his nipples, feeling the older demon squirming underneath him. “Ahh… Beel, come on, I need you please!” Beel’s cock jumped in his pants at that and he shuddered, sitting up and unbuttoning Asmo’s pants.

“I love it when you beg for me Asmo.” He growled, yanking the pants down and off. His eyes widened when he was met with a pair of red lace panties that barely qualified as underwear, especially with Asmo’s cock straining against them. Beel felt precum leaking into his underwear at the sight and he moaned gently, though he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Ohh please Beel, please I want you to touch me, make me feel good, please I need you!” He whined shamelessly, eyes fluttering shut. Beel smirked. 

“I am touching you.” He dragged his hands over Asmo’s thighs. 

“More, on my cock, my ass, please!” He cried. “I want your hands, your mouth…” He blushed. “I want your cock…” 

“Good boy.” Beel situated himself between Asmo’s legs and leaned down to press his mouth to the panties where the tip of his cock was making a damp spot. Asmo’s hips immediately bucked and he moaned, face flushed bright red. 

“Yes… more!” He cried, wiggling his hips. “Fuck, take off the panties!” Beel smirked. 

“Take them off? But they’re so pretty. It would be a shame.” 

“Please Beel, please! I need to feel you, I’m so desperate! Please!” 

“That’s what I want to hear.” Beel slowly slid the panties down Asmo’s hips, licking his lips as his rock-hard cock was freed. He threw the panties aside and grasped the base of his cock in his right hand. Asmo moaned.

“Ah… you’re looking at me like you do your cheeseburgers Beel, if you bite I’ll kill you.” Beel laughed.

“Mm I won’t bite, you don’t look like much of a meal to me.” Asmo pouted.

“Aw, I’m offended! Relieved, but offended! You don’t think I look good enough to eat?” His offense was quickly forgotten as Beel’s warm mouth finally enveloped the head of his cock and he tried to buck, only to find Beel pinning his hips with one strong arm. Beelzebub moved expertly, his tongue eagerly working his tip and dipping into the slit as he bobbed his head. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand, twisting his wrist to give him pleasure in all the right ways. 

“AH!! Beel, fuck! Stop, I’m gonna cum!” Beelzebub popped off of him and licked his lips. 

“Then cum. You’re the avatar of lust, surely you have more than one orgasm in you.” With that challenge he wrapped his lips around Asmo’s cock again, sucking hard. 

“FUCK! Ah, BEEL!” He cried, his body convulsing as he came hard. His seed coated the inside of Beel’s mouth, the dominant younger demon working him through his orgasm. Finally Beel pulled off and shuddered, gagging slightly. 

“Disgusting.” He muttered, wiping his mouth and earning a glare from Asmo.

“Hey! It’s an honor to taste the cum of my beautiful self, and every part of me is perfect! You should be grateful!” Beelzebub barked out a laugh.

“An honor? Slut that you are I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole devildom has tasted it.” He noticed Asmo’s limp cock twitch and he smirked. “You like that? Like it when I tell you what a desperate slut you are?” Asmo flushed but he nodded. “Heh, thought so. Not just a slut; a slut who gets off on being shamed. You’re so narcissistic but you like being put down. How odd.” Asmo chuckled.

“Mm I don’t get off on being shamed. I do just love it when you call me a slut, but to me that’s praise. I know I’m a slut. I’m proud of it. And I love hearing you say it.” Beel laughed.

“Why am I not surprised that you take pride in giving yourself out so easily?” He smirked. “I’m going to fuck you now.” He watched Asmo’s cock stirring back to life and he smiled. “You say you’re a top, but your cock seems to think otherwise. Suck.” He forced three fingers into Asmo’s mouth, moaning as he felt the narcissist’s clever tongue immediately start to work on them. He sucked on the fingers like his life depended on it until Beel pulled his hand back to tease his entrance with one finger. Asmo moaned, bucking his hips. “Ahh… put it in!” He begged, squirming. 

“Beg me for it.” 

“Please! Please Beel, I want your fingers, I want you to open me up for your cock so I can feel you inside me, please!” Beel moaned and slid one finger in, the way eased only by Asmo’s saliva. Asmo didn’t seem to mind though, as he clenched desperately around Beel’s finger.

“You like that slut? Even without proper lube you’re just desperate for it. Desperate for me.” He wiggled the finger around then started to thrust it, rubbing Asmo’s walls.

“AH! Yes Beel, yes I’m desperate for you, have been for years! Fuck, come on! I’m not gonna break prep me faster, please!” Beel couldn’t resist, loving how needy Asmo sounded when he begged. He wriggled in another finger, eyes fixated on the Asmo’s face. He wanted to burn this image into his memory, the sight of Asmodeus completely undone by just his fingers. His lips parted, eyes closed, and face flushed bright red. Beel thought it was perfect. He spread his fingers apart, slowly stretching Asmo’s tight walls.

“You look so pretty Asmo. Fuck, I can’t believe I waited so long to get you like this.” Asmo smiled.

“You could’ve had this any time you wanted Beel~” He purred, pushing back on the fingers that stretched him wonderfully but not enough. 

“Mm well now that I have I plan to bend you over every piece of furniture in the House of Lamentation.” Asmo lit up at the thought, then moaned loudly as he a third finger entered him. When one of the fingers brushed against his prostate he saw stars, crying out loudly in pleasure as his body convulsed. 

“OHH! Beel, I’m ready for your cock, I want it! Please!” Beel licked his lips and removed his fingers, standing up to strip down. He put on a bit of a show for Asmodeus, slowly sliding his jacket off then pulling his shirt up to his chest. Holding the shirt up with one hand, he dragged his other hand over his tight abs and up to his chest, where he stopped to play with his nipples. He let a moan escape his lips as he teased his nipples, then finally pulled the shirt off. 

Asmo moaned and squirmed, gleefully watching the strip tease he’d wanted for so long. His cock was fully hard again and aching for attention.

Beel smirked and moved to his pants next, undoing his belt then sliding his pants down just past his hips. Before pulling them down any further he turned around, jutting out his ass slightly and wiggling his hips. Then he slid them down the rest of the way, still facing away from Asmo, and kicked them aside. Finally he pulled down his briefs, letting Asmo get a good look at his ass before he turned around again. Immediately Asmo’s eyes widened and his mouth started to water.

“Ohh Beel, you’re huge!” He whined, bucking his hips. Beel smirked as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Asmo’s chest. 

“Mm I need you to get me wet enough for you Asmo” he growled, holding his cock in front of his face. Asmo smiled.

“I’ve always wanted to taste you Beel.” With that he took the head of Beel’s cock in his mouth, moaning as the taste of precum flooded his mouth. His hands were bound so he let his lips and tongue do all the work. That is until Beel grabbed his hair and held him still as he started to thrust, slowly fucking into his mouth and getting experimentally deeper with every thrust. Asmo, being well experienced in sucking dick, relaxed his throat and let Beel fuck his face. Beel groaned when he felt Asmo’s nose brush against his pubes. 

“Fuck Asmo, you were just meant for sucking cock weren’t you? Do you even have a gag reflex?” Asmo just moaned in response, letting his throat tighten around the thick cock that was thrusting in and out of his mouth. Finally Beel pulled back. “Enough. I didn’t come here to cum in your mouth.” He moved back between his legs and forced his legs up and apart. He gripped his cock and positioned it at Asmo’s twitching hole before slowly pushing in with a low, guttural moan. Asmo moaned loudly, desperately gripping the scarf that bound his hands. 

“Yes! Beel you’re so big, come on I can take it!” He threw his head back and moaned as Beel bottomed out, filling him up completely. “Ha… give me a minute…” He closed his eyes and panted as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Beel inside him. After a minute he opened his eyes and licked his lips. “Fuck, you can move. Slowly at first then fuck me hard, please…” 

“Mm I’m going to fuck you right through this bed.” He promised as he withdrew almost all the way, until the head of his cock caught in the sphincter. Then he shoved back in, pulling a loud cry from Asmo. Beel moaned as he set a steady pace, holding the narcissists legs up as he fucked him. “This what you wanted?” He growled. “For me to tie you up and fuck you hard?” 

“Ah, h-harder!” He cried, clenching on Beel. “Come on speed up, fuck me harder Beel!” Beel smirked and complied, picking up the pace until the sound of his hips smacking against Asmo’s ass reverberated throughout the room. Asmo’s moans grew louder and louder until he was crying out with each thrust. 

“Scream for me Asmo, scream my name.” With a lucky thrust, Beel hit Asmo’s prostate dead on. The demon screamed, arching his back. 

“BEEL! RIGHT THERE, FUCK! BEEL!” Beel leaned over Asmo to bite down on his neck as he angled his thrusts to hit that spot repeatedly. He licked and sucked until there was a dark bruise high on Asmo’s neck and he moaned, loving the look of the red splotch marring Asmo’s perfect skin. 

Almost as soon as Beel wrapped a hand around Asmo’s cock, the older demon came hard.

“BEEL!” He screamed again, arching his back as rope after rope of cum painted his chest and stomach. Beel moaned loudly as Asmo tightened around him and he managed a few more powerful thrusts before he stilled deep inside him and came as well.

“Asmo..!” He cried, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip. Asmo moaned as he was filled with cum, twisting his body and arching his back.

When Beel pulled out he shuddered, watching cum leak from Asmo’s still-twitching hole. The older demon wiggled his hips, smirking as Beel untied his hands. 

“Mm I knew deep down you wanted me Beel… everyone does after all!” Beel groaned.

“Ugh, you’re still insufferable!” He threw the scarf aside and snuggled up against Asmo, closing his eyes and sighing. “Mm but you’re all mine.” To Beel’s surprise, Asmo just laughed.

“Yours? Aw Beel that’s so cute, you think I’ll be going monogamous for you?” Beel’s eyes shot open and he stared at Asmo, his heart sinking. “You’re a good lay Beel. I knew you would be. But you can’t expect to keep the beautiful Asmodeus all to yourself now can you! I’m a gift meant to share with the world.” Beel looked at Asmo a minute longer then looked away, cursing himself for ever thinking there was anything more to this than “a good lay.” He sighed and rolled out of bed, getting dressed. 

“…I’m hungry.” he muttered and slipped out of the room. Asmo laughed and called after him,

“I can’t fault you for falling in love with me Beel! Mm come back next time you want my body!”


End file.
